Into The Fray
by blacksky92
Summary: Akihito is just a bunny rabbit in the snake eyes of a certain Mafia boss. Destined to perpetually amuse him until he would one day grow bored of him. It was a realization made painfully clear to him as that day didn't seem any closer to dawning.


Akihito sat on the edge of the desk in his tiny apartment, doing his best to hide his nerves as Asami lingered by the doorway.

He was like an animal seeking out its prey.

The man didn't even seem to care that his wet umbrella was dripping all over the floor as he stood there, his hungry amber eyes locked on their target, never once wavering. Akihito didn't even feel cold anymore as he sat there cowering in his singlet and pajama shorts.

What was he supposed to do in this situation? Technically Asami was still a guest in his tiny apartment, albeit an uninvited guest.

Akihito mustered all his courage in a vain attempt to appear as though he wasn't flustered by the man's presence.

"Do you want a drink?" The boy offered, praying his apparent stalker would say no and just leave.

"Yes." Asami paced steadily closer, not once taking his eyes off the flustered bunny before him. The delight was evident in his eyes as the vague outline of a smirk adorned his lips.

Akihito was convinced the man had only said yes to spite him.

"You should know that I came here for more than just that." Asami added as he veered dangerously close to the young man before finally closing the gap between them.

Akihito panicked as he instinctively pushed himself into the furthest corner of the room. Realising only then that his only exit was on the other side of his small apartment, the pathway of which was currently blocked by the one person he was trying to get away from.

"Let me guess, you came here for sex." Is wasn't a question, it was a statement as Akihito tried not to roll his eyes.

"Your finally starting to get to know me." Asami gazed down at him, his penetrating gaze giving away nothing as he slid his index finger up his damp neck before stalling at the tip of his chin.

"So that is what you're here for."

"I'm here to collect you." Asami corrected the boy, despite the fact he was still half right and he knew it.

"W-wha-"

"You're coming with me." The older man clarified encase his intentions weren't already blatantly obvious.

"But I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning." Akihito pleaded, fully aware he could refuse the man before him, yet knowing full well he wouldn't.

"Are you coming or do I have to carry you to the limo?" Asami leaned forward, his lips softly brushing over the boy's earlobe as he slid his fingers lightly over Akihito's awakening groin.

"I-I can't." The blonde whimpered, Asami had ignited his hormones as they raged throughout his body.

Damn him.

He closed his eyes, allowing the man to continue the reign of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Carry you it is then." Asami muttered softly as he withdrew his touch.

"Wha-" Akihito hardly had a chance to register what was happening as he felt himself flung over the man's broad shoulder.

Wait.

He wasn't prepared for this. How long was going to be away for? He didn't even pack a night bag or even have a jersey on! Never mind the fact that is was obviously raining outside.

His calls fell on deaf ears as the door to his apartment slammed shut behind him.

"Wait! Put me down! I have to at least lock my apartment! What if someone just walks inside?"

"Like just now?" Asami raised an eyebrow at the boy before withdrawing a key from his pocket.

"W-what is that?"

"A key to your apartment."

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

Asami didn't believe the boy's words required an answer as he made short work of securing his apartment. He then began towards the opposing direction, Akihito watched helplessly as his beloved apartment disappeared slowly into the distance.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Oh good.

He loved surprises.

Going anywhere with this man could prove dangerous.

"W-wait Asami!"

He was being kidnapped!

Akihito flinched as cold droplets of merciless rain collided against his back.

Great.

Now he got to be cold, wet and parted with his dearly beloved apartment. It didn't take long before he felt himself being tossed into the back seat of a limo.

Well.

At least Asami wasn't lying about the limo.

The older man climbed in behind him before taking the seat across from him.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" Akihito all but whined as he felt the limo begin to move.

Asami looked down at the boy across from him, amusement forming in his eyes as he enjoyed toying with the younger man, a fact that served to only infuriate Akihito.

"No." The essence of a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Why not?"

Asami leaned forward, his amber eyes swirling with a mixture of delight, satisfaction and was that lust?

"Didn't I tell you already? It's a surprise."

The boy opened his mouth to respond but was promptly cut off by a pair of warm, wet lips.

"W-what are you doing?!" Akihito pulled back, although he didn't know why he was surprised by the mafia boss's antics as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I have a small business matter to attend to first."

"Small business matter?" Akihito knew better than to ask, but the words slipped from his mouth before he had the chance to stop them.

Asami pulled back as the limo drew to a halt. The door flew open and in an instant, the man was gone.

Great.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Akihito flopped back in his seat before crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't bother to hide the fact he was in a huff, never mind the fact that no body was there to witness it.

What if he had had plans tonight? He didn't, but that was hardly the point. The mafia boss doesn't even consider him at all, except for when he wants something…

Akihito's eyes narrowed at the realisation that he was only being used as Asami's play thing.

A loud series of bangs tore through the otherwise silent night. Akihito sat bolt upright in his seat, the disturbance jolting him from his, what now seemed to be, trivial thoughts.

What the hell was that?!

Was that…

Gun fire?

Akihito's eyes instantly turned towards the dark, tinted window as they jaded any hope he had of figuring out what was going on outside. Though the fact it was night time outside also didn't exactly aid him in his cause.

He barely had time to register as the door flung open and he was graced by Asami's presence once more. Akihito's jaw fell open as the limo began to speed off.

"W-what the hell just happened?" The boy stuttered, hating himself for how shaky his voice came off as.

"Business."

"Did you kill someone?!"

Asami darted the boy his most intent glare, one he only reserved for special occasions. It was as though he were contemplating actually offering the boy a response. His silence told the boy he had decided against it as he withdrew a cigarette from his suit pocket.

Akihito closed his lips before turning away. He didn't know what to say or what to think. Asami obviously killed someone, otherwise he would just say he didn't, right?

The blonde didn't know what to do as he returned his gaze to the window.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" Akihito was summoned from his thoughts as Asami gripped the boy's damp singlet before tearing it from his body.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to wear wet clothing?" Asami murmured as he brushed his tongue against Akihito's ear.

"Your the reason they are wet! Besides didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to steal someone's clothing? Especially when they are wearing them!"

"I'm not stealing. I'm helping to keep you well." Asami smirked as he slid his hand over the young man's groin, threatening to slide his fingers under the waistband.

"How is this keeping me well?"

Akihito froze as the man did the inevitable.

"S-stop." The young man murmured, commanding his body to move away from Asami. Only his body had a mind of its own. The Mafia boss wasted no time withdrawing the blonde's cock before drawing it to his lips.

Akihito imagined it wasn't very often that Asami got on his knees for anyone. Though his tongue said otherwise as it greedily traced the tip before wedging into the slit.

Akihito arched his back as throngs of pleasure coursed through his body. He could hardly take it any more as the tip of his cock collided with the back of Asami's throat.

"Argh!" Akihito cried out, instinctively gripping the back of Asami's head as his body released into the man's mouth.

"That didn't take long." Asami smirked as he pulled away from the blonde.

Even after giving a blow job his movements were eloquent. There wasn't a single trace on him that would allude to the act he had just instigated. While Akihito lay disheveled and sprawled out in the back of the limo.

The blonde's lips refused to summon words as he darted his eyes away from the older man.

How dare he insult him after that?

Though, Asami seemed to find the fact more amusing than condescending.

"We are going to meet your parents." Asami smirked, twirling the cigarette from earlier around in his fingers before finally lighting it.

Akihito's eyes were as wide as saucers as he bolted upright in his seat.

"R-right now?"

"Yes."

"Like this?" Akihito pointed at his naked body as he scrounged about to find his pajamas.

"Yes."

"Ha!" Akihito leaned in closer to the Mafia boss, a fire had reignited within his eyes as he attempted to outsmart the man who seemed to be forever one step ahead of him.

"Ha what?" Asami indulged the blonde man splayed out across from him.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Asami smirked as he returned his attention the newspaper in his fingers.

"Yes." Akihito seemed so sure of himself as he tilted his head into the air.

"You don't even know where my parents live." Akihito returned Asami a smug smile of his own as he folded he arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat. He seemed to forget that he still had yet to retrieve his discarded clothing.

"Here we are." Ryuichi smirked before flinging the limo door open into a dark abyss.

"Argh! What? We're here? Wait!" The blonde's eyes widened as he forced his shorts on, barely grabbing a hold of his singlet before being yanked out of the car.

He quickly darted his eyes around his surroundings. Oddly spaced lamps gave birth to light in the otherwise dark alleyway.

Damn.

It did look familiar.

Ryuichi really did know everything.

Though, he was glad no one seemed to be down the narrow alleyway as he struggled to whisk on his singlet.

"Shall we?" Asami smirked as he grabbed the boy by the wrist before dragging him towards an all too familiar front door. Akihito did his best to disguise his surprise, to do so would only fuel the smug delight plastered all over the Mafia boss's face.

"Um, maybe some other time," Akihito turned on his heel before preparing to run off into the darkness.

"And where do you think your going?" Asami grinned, tightening his hold on the boy's wrist before drawing him closer against his body.

Asami raised his hand before tapping his knuckles against the wooden surface.

A scurry of footsteps began from behind the door, the rumble grew steadily louder before finally stalling.

The door flew open.

The blonde was greeted by an older woman, her body encompassed in an apron as she held a dish brush in her master hand.

"Akihito!"

"Mom!" Akihito offered the woman a smile as she reached out, soon pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Mom, your embarrassing me!" The blonde whimpered as all the oxygen was squeezed from his lungs.

"Sorry dear, I'm just so excited to see you!" She released Akihito from her hug before holding him at arm's length.

"Ah, And who might we have here?" The woman's gaze turned to the other man standing before her. Her eyes ran up and down her unexpected guest. He was so tall and dressed immaculately. But his eyes, oh his eyes.

A deep seated hunger fluttered for a moment through her own eyes.

Akihito's mouth hung open as he attempted to gather some words in his mouth, any words at all. How would he possibly go about even introducing this man?

Lets see... He's the leader of the criminal underworld who ploughs his poor ass at every opportunity he gets.

No.

He can't say that.

Not to his mother!

Maybe Asami would rather use an alias? His name was synonymous with the Mafia and high end clubs after all… Then again, it was really only the cops that were painfully aware of this fact.

"Hang on, what are you thinking Akihito? Bringing home a guest dressed as you are! What are you even wearing? Is that your pajamas?!" She growled in surprise, as if her son were common garbage compared to the god of a man next to him.

Akihito froze at his mother's berating as a wave of embarrassment rolled across his cheeks.

"I am Ryuichi Asami." The older man refocused the conversation before swinging his arm out from behind his back. Within his grasp he presented a bouquet of red roses to the woman.

For a Mafia boss, Asami sure knew how to suck up.

"Hey! Where did you get those flowers from? How come you never give me flowers!" Akihito practically jumped up and down like a spoilt child. He didn't even realise he wanted flowers until just now.

Akihito suddenly gasped, the words had left his lips before he had taken the chance to censor them.

"My my, are those for me? How sweet of you!" The woman smiled as she collected the beautiful array from the man's fingers.

"Mom." Akihito waved his arms in a frantic attempt to gain the woman's attention.

"My, he is handsome! Is he a friend of yours? I know a lot of girls who would go crazy over you! I might just be one of them." She giggled, playfully covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom!" Akihito growled, his eyes as wide as saucers as he watched the somewhat disturbing scene play out before his eyes.

Was…

His mom…

Flirting?

With Asami?

Argh!

"Besides, why would he get flowers for you sweetie? You're not a girl." She chuckled lightly, finally deciding to pay her son some verbal attention as she carefully placed each stem into an ornate glass vase.

"Seems like your jealous." Asami smirked as he gazed down at the poorly dressed, younger man next to him.

Damn you Asami.

"I'm not jealous!" The blonde practically spat as he crossed his arm's in a huff.

"What a pleasant surprise none the less. Why don't you come in and have a seat Asami. Akihito, go upstairs and see your father, I'm sure he has something nice for you to wear. We can't have you entertaining company as you are now. Also, while you're at it, have a shower."

"But I just had one! Are you saying I smell yuk?"

"Did you? You wouldn't know it."

"Rude!" Akihito growled as he stomped up the aging stairs in search of his father.

"Now, would you care for a nice cup of tea Asami?" Akihito's mother presented the offer to the graceful man before her.

How embarrassing was this evening!

Akihito gritted his teeth as he finally climbed the last step. How dare his mom hog Asami to herself?

Why should he even care?

It was Asami after all.

Perhaps the Mafia boss had been right, maybe he was jealous?

No.

That couldn't be it.

No way!

"Ah Son! It's nice of you to drop by!" His father called out from the balcony, he held a cigarette within his fingers, while a glass of sake rested precariously on the railing.

It wasn't exactly his idea to visit but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Hi Pops! Mom said you might have something for me to wear."

"Did you walk here like that?" The man practically choked on his cigarette as he ran his eyes up and down his son's poorly dressed body.

"You live clear across town son!"

"You think I don't know that."

"You smell son, go hop in the shower, it must have been that abysmally long walk."

No, it wasn't that.

Though, it was better his father thought that than learn the truth.

Damn Asami.

"Fine." Akihito sighed before turning for the bathroom.

"Come now, you deserve better than some reeking boy who has been running around all day taking photos of God knows what." Akihito's mother shook her head disapprovingly, apparently dismayed that her son could make friends with such a high class man.

Asami offered the woman the essence of a smile but nothing more as someone began to descend the stairs, their footsteps growing steadily louder before finally ceasing.

It couldn't be Akihito as he could still hear the water running upstairs.

An older man appeared from around the corner.

"Wow! Is that your limo outside? I saw it from the balcony." The older man began as he trod closer to the unexpected guest sitting at his dining table.

"What? Limo?" Akihito's mother was instantly on her feet. She ran towards the nearest window before pulling back the curtain.

"Yes." Asami offered the man a slight nod.

"Incredible." Akihito's mother seemed in awe as she eyed what appeared to be an armed guard of men in black suits surrounding the vehicle.

"Your not in the Yakuza now are you?" Akihito's father chuckled, his apparent joke was met with a disturbing silence. He froze, suddenly feeling reluctant to sit down at the table across the abnormally wealthy stranger.

"So you're here with Akihito?" The man began, attempting to change the topic as he sat down despite himself.

"Yes dear he is." The woman interrupted, collecting a teapot from the bench before carefully placing it on the table.

"I understand he hasn't visited for quite some time." Asami smirked, it wasn't information so willingly divulged from Akihito himself, but rather came from tracking his every movement.

"Well you're not wrong there." Akihito's father chuckled, as though seizing the opportunity to take a dig at his son.

"I'm never wrong." Asami stated flatly, as though it were a fact everyone should have already known.

"Did he travel with you in that limo?"

"Yes."

"Bastard, and there I was thinking he had walked all across town."

Akihito turned the tap off, yet his body refused to move from the narrow constraints of the shower. Why did Asami want to meet his parents? He couldn't be that serious about him surely?

Unless…

Surely Asami wouldn't divulge to his parents about the nature of their relationship?

Then again this was Asami...

Why did he have to go to such lengths to be amused anyway?!

Akihito seized up at the thought before turning around a little too quickly. He felt his feet slip before giving way under him. He yelped, instinctively reaching for the shower curtain as it dangled precariously before him. He yanked on it as he tried to save his body from colliding with the ground, only it was invariably too late. Akihito grabbed on tighter as he felt the entire curtain and rod fall from the wall.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable as his body hit the wooden floor with a great thud. The blonde closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he wouldn't still be laying in a heap on the bathroom floor.

He pried his eyes open, only to realise the cold hard truth.

Why did these things always have to happen to him?

He climbed to his feet before carefully treading over the downed shower curtain. He grabbed the nearest towel from the rail before wrapping it around his dripping waist.

Hopefully no one downstairs heard the commotion of him practically destroying the shower.

Akihito traipsed across the hallway towards his father's room. He had hoped the man had left out a set of clothes for him to put on.

His eyes scanned the empty bed.

Nope.

The blonde sighed as he began to descend the stairs, wondering if he shouldn't have just helped himself to something out of his father's closet.

Never mind, it was too late now.

"Oh Akihito!" His mother ran her eyes over his exposed body before covering her face in embarrassment.

"Look at you! You've got even less clothing on now than before!"

She turned to the man next to her before giving him a less than gentle shove.

"Go and help your son to pick something out, will you!"

Asami's eyes wasted no time locking onto the high degree of bare flesh so willingly presented to him.

Akihito realised only in that moment that coming downstairs with practically nothing on had been a somewhat bad idea. A trail of water ran down his temple and over his cheek before finally falling to the floor.

Maybe it wasn't water from the shower, maybe it was sweat. Courtesy of this hot Tokyo summer, or more realistically, the presence of a criminal underworld ringleader at his childhood dining table.

Either way, he didn't want to think about it.

His entire being felt ravaged by Asami's predatory eyes. He felt the urge to run, and yet, he felt compelled to defy this man who thinks he can just whisk him off whenever he so desired, regardless of how it affected his own life.

Not that he had much of a life but Asami didn't need to know that, though he likely already did.

He knew pretty much everything else…

Like where his parents lived!

He was still mad about that.

Smug bastard.

Akihito stood there, a smirk lining his lips as he finally made up his mind. He strode towards the business man who sat there, his expression consumed by his unbreakable poker face.

This is it.

He won't be expecting this.

Akihito bypassed the seat closest to him, stalling just in front of Asami before allowing his body to fall into the man's lap.

Akihito's father instinctively spat out his sake before covering his mouth, though he seemed to be too late to save face.

"What the hell are you doing Son!"

Even Asami seemed perplexed, though he did well not to show it.

"Oops did I slip? Good thing Asami was here to catch me." Akihito teased as he gazed into Ryuichi's hungry eyes. He was the little boy prodding the bear with a stick. Only now realising just how much bigger that bear was than him.

"Good thing indeed." The Mafia boss smirked as he sunk his fingers into the blonde's thigh, securing him in place.

Bad idea!

This had been a very bad idea indeed.

"So, uh, I'll just-" Akihito tried to get up, only his attempts were thwarted as Asami slid his hand up under the blonde's towel before dragging his bum back into his lap. Akihito wanted nothing more than to kick himself as a squeak escaped his lips.

No, no, no, no, no!

He had just walked into the lion's den and they both knew it.

Akihito shivered as Asami's finger proceeded to circle around the tip of his cock.

Not here…

Why here…

His only saving grace was that the act was obscured by the large dining table. He would just die here and now should his parents bear witness to this sordid, depraved act which was only made worse as his body began reacting to it.

"So Asami, you and our son must be very good friends."

"You could say that." Akihito butted in, trying to divert the course of the conversation away from the nature of their relationship.

"Yes, we are very close indeed." Asami added, not taking his eyes off his prize as he gently squeezed the tip between his fingers.

"Here you go dears." Akihito's mother smiled as she pushed two tea cups towards her visitors.

A silence fell between them as Akihito struggled to think of something to say. Anything, just so long as it didn't involve references to the criminal underworld.

Though, Asami didn't seem to be experiencing any degree of discomfort at all.

Damn Asami.

"So how is your photography going Akihito? Got any big scoops lately?"

"My photography, uh, yeah, it's, going great!" Akihito struggled to get the words to part from his mouth. The pleasure was too overwhelming as he felt Asami's finger drive into the slit of his dick.

"That's great to hear dear." His parents nodded in agreeance, apparently oblivious to the events taking place under their dining table.

"Stop it." Akihito muttered to the man holding him captive in his arms.

"Not likely."

"Seriously!"

"Are you okay there Akihito?" The boy's father leaned further across the table, as though already expecting bullshit to fly out of his son's mouth.

No.

Of course he wasn't alright!

His father was obviously after the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth!

"Fine!" The blonde made a point of responding instantly, not wishing to rouse any more suspicion than he had already. He reached for Asami's arm before attempting to force it away from his groin.

Of course he was not fine. How could he possibly be fine in this awful situation?

"Your son is very talented." The Mafia boss offered, doubting the boy's parents knew the true meaning behind his words. He felt Akihito flinch in his lap, as though afraid Asami would expose the true nature of their relationship to his parent's. He had been bold enough to touch him so intimately at the dining table after all.

"He is isn't he?!" Akihito's mother chimed up, the pride she had in her son radiated through out her face.

"Yes, but he needs to get a proper job." His father interrupted, shaking his head, as if to add emphasis to his disappointment.

Akihito screwed up his face like a paper bag, how dare his parents talk about him like he wasn't even there.

"Yes, you are right dear, it's a good thing he is spending time with you Mr Asami. Your influence might just rub off on him."

Akihito tried his best to reel his jaw in as it hung as far open as his mouth would allow.

He simply couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"At least I'm honest." Akihito folded his arms across his chest as he made a deliberate point of turning away from all in the room.

"Honesty only gets you so far son." His father nodded, turning towards Asami, as if seeking the man's approval.

Akihito's eyes widened, obviously perplexed by his fathers words. How could he say such things when he had raised him to be the opposite?

"You should listen to your father." Asami smirked, he was enjoying this far too much.

Akihito narrowed his gaze on the older man, as if wanting desperately to refute his words but all he could come up with was:

"I need to go home, its past my bed time."

Akihito mentally kicked himself for sounding so pathetic. What possessed him to even say such a thing? He had no trouble staying up till three in the morning, especially when he was after a scoop!

But right now he simply wanted to be out of this awkward and humiliating scenario.

"Bed time?" His mother and father in unison before turning to each other in surprise.

"You don't have a bed time." Asami chuckled, raising his eye brow as he did well to keep all other emotion out of his words.

"Yes I do, and it's long past."

"It's barely nine o'clock sweetheart." Akihito's mother leaned forward, obviously not wanting her son to run off just yet.

"And you've barely touched your tea." The Mafia boss added, gazing down at him, the inklings of a smirk threatening the corners of his lips.

Damn Asami.

Now he was stuck there till God knows when.

Well, at least until Asami was satisfied.

Which meant forever.

"So where do you work Mr Asami?" His mother began and she drew her teacup to her lips.

Bad question!

Akihito visibly flinched as he dreaded the man's answer. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"I manage various high end clubs around the Shinjuku area."

"Wow, you're really quite something."

"So how did you two meet then?"

Oh no!

Just when he thought he was out of the woods!

"I ran into Akihito when he was on a dangerous photography assignment."

Liar!

Well…

It wasn't a complete lie.

Never mind the fact it was Asami who made it dangerous!

And, it was more like hunting him down like a wild animal before shoving camera film canisters up his ass!

And his own camera film mind you!

Bastard.

How had he forgotten that?

"It's a good thing I was there."

"What? Is chloroform a good thing?"

Akihito froze, not meaning for that last series of words to come out as he wrestled to get his hand over his mouth. Only, he didn't know why he bothered.

"You know you love it."

"I so do not!" Akihito stormed to his feet, finally breaking free of Asami's hold as he stood before the man, preparing to give him a piece of his mind.

Only, it seemed the cosmic gods didn't wish for it to play out that way as Akihito's towel slipped from around his waist.

Shit.

He instinctively attempted to retrieve it, only it was too late as the soft fabric collided with the wooden floor.

Asami smirked as he effortlessly reached down to collect the towel in the tips of his fingers.

"Looking for this?" Asami raised an eyebrow as he held the towel out to the blonde.

"Akihito!" He didn't have to look to know the woman was shaking her head in disbelief.

Akihito clenched his teeth, hating himself for always finding himself in these stupid situations, but hating Asami more for always bearing witness to them.

Akihito swiped the towel from Asami's hand at a speed unparalleled.

"I'm off! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! BYE ASAMI!"

Akihito all but shouted as he stormed for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asami smirked, not bothering to turn to his lover as he collected a cup of tea within his fingers.

"Home!"

"Like that?"

"Yes." Akihito tilted his head away from the Mafia boss as he attempted to salvage what pride he had remaining.

"What will people in the streets say?" His father cried out, his eyes were as wide saucers as he shot to his feet.

"I'm not going to walk! I'm taking the Limo!"

"My men obey only me." Asami rose from his seat before bowing his head slightly at Akihito's parents.

"Though I thought you would know that by now."

Akihito stalled as his eyes ran across the long, expensive, black vehicle. Kirishima was at the drivers seat. No surprises there.

"Thank you Mrs and Mr Takaba."

"Our pleasure."

"Why did you have to put me through that?" Akihito growled as the limo door slammed shut behind him.

Asami smirked as he lowered his gaze slightly to meet Akihito's.

"But you looked like you were enjoying it."

"Damn you Asami!" Akihito turned away from him before folding his arms across his chest.

The Mafia boss chuckled as he watched his lover act up before him.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Home."

"My home or your home?"

"I own you Akihito."

"That's not answering the question!" The blonde tilted his head away in a huff.

He was getting tired of Asami's cryptic answers.

Silence fell between the two as Akihito guessed they were going to Asami's place.

"So," The blonde began as he leaned in towards the Mafia boss.

"So what?"

"So when am I going to meet your parents?"


End file.
